The long range objective of this project is to apply the techniques of biochemistry and molecular biology to investigate gene expression and regulation in the nervous system. The nervous system is composed of a complex network of interconnected neurons. The diversity of this system is dependent upon the pattern of gene expression elicited in individual neurons. The underlying cause behind which genes are expressed in a particular cell type are not understood. The specific aim of this project is to determine the mechanisms responsible for expression and regulation of the neuropeptide Y gene (NPY). NFY is the most abundant and widely expressed neuropeptide in the mammalian nervous system. Insight into the molecular mechanisms responsible for its gene expression will provide essential information concerning neuronal gene expression. The specific regions of the NPY promoter which are responsible for expression and tissuespecific expression will be studied. The DNA binding proteins which participate in manifesting NPY gene expression will be characterized. In addition, the response of the NPY gene to NGF will be investigated.